A Tale of a Friend
by Elsa Winter
Summary: After Arida, a young Nord, is kicked out of her home of Tamriel, she travels with determination to find a way back in and save her land.


**Hey guys! **

**This is my first story, so keep that in mind while reading. **

**Chapter 2 will be up soon! **

**Enjoy! **

**(and thanks to Tatiana for proofreading.)**

* * *

One day there were two friends that lived with each other and they had the best times ever until one day. This is where things started getting serious. Today they were going on their walk but they were taking a different way. Today, they went through the forest were no one dared to go. Not even the world's greatest adventurer. They were the first to go into that forest and they said too each other that if they heard a crack of a stick; run. But the other one didn't liste.

They went hiking. Paden was the one who told Kamryn if she heard a crack of a stick; run. So Kamryn and Paden were half way through the forest and Kamryn got distracted by a tree frog and then Paden heard the snap of a stick and started running but Kamryn did not hear it. Paden looked back looking to see if something was chasing her and didn't see the tree ahead of her and crashed into it and passed out.

* * *

She woke up and was tied to a tree she looked around and didn't see Kamryn she knew she was toast. She turned her head back straight and saw someone in front of her and screamed. The person in front of her took her helmet off. She had a dirty face and was a very skinny woman but she had strong arms on her back she had a big axe. Paden just looked at her.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The tall woman asked.

"My name is Paden. I'm sorry; I didn't know anyone lived here."

"My name is Arida," the woman introduced. "I didn't always live here. I had a home, a companion—then that all went away."

Paden tilted her head curiously. "How did it all go away?" she asked.

Arida sighed slightly, almost sadly. "It all went away because I am Dragonborn," she explained. "I lived in Tamriel, Skyrim. But a dragon took me away. Now I'm here. And because of being Dragonborn, Erik is all alone. And it's my entire fault. May you please help me find my way back to Tamriel?"

"I will," Paden answered. "But you must cut me loose first and let me bring my friends along."

Arida hesitated for a moment then nodded once. "Fine. We must leave now, though."

* * *

They all went back to Paden and Kamryn's house to grab some food for their journey so they all started going to Tamriel.

They were half way up the mountain then they saw a bear running toward them. Kamryn and Paden screamed and backed up. Arida ripped her sword out and ran at it. She killed it in a few swings, grabbed its pelts and they started heading up the mountain again. Finally, they reached the top of the mountain and Paden and Kamryn both asked, "How far do we have?"

"It's still a long way," Arida answered.

Kamryn glanced down the mountain then looked back to Arida. "How do we get down this steep of a mountain?" she asked.

"Slide," Arida answered coolly.

"Slide?! How do we do that?! And what if we run into another bear? What would we do then?" Paden exclaimed, rambling.

Arida stepped forward, getting the girls' attention. "Here, take these," she said, tossing each girl a Daedric dagger.

Kamryn looked at the weapon with confusion. "What do we do with these?" she asked.

"Use it," Arida answered sarcastically. She turned around and looked down the mountainside, with anticipation in her eyes. "Let's roll!" She exclaimed with wild excitement as they started down the mountain.

* * *

Finally, they reached the bottom of the mountain, and all they could see was flat, plain ground for miles.

"You had to walk all the way across this with no water to drink...?" Paden asked with disbelief.

"We don't drink water in Tamriel. We drink Nordmead, Ale, Wine, Alto Wine, Black Briar Mead, ect..."

"Seriously? You only have alcohol to drink?" Kamryn asked, stunned.

Arida gave a little laugh. "Actually, there is someone who is practically drunk all the time," she explained. "Her name is Lydia. She's the House-Carl for the Whiterun Hold."

"Wow, the House-Carl of Whiterun is practically drunk all the time," Paden echoed, trying to believe the words she was being told.

"Yeah, that's Lydia for you," Arida replied with a laugh. "Come on," she said, turning and starting ff. "We better get moving. We won't have the sun for much longer."

* * *

**Don't forget to review and thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
